


Chinese Fireball

by Beloved_bird



Series: The Remaining Marauders, and son [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: A quick glimpse at the meeting of Charlie and Remus.





	Chinese Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned a longer fic for this, and it got away from me. It's not perfect, and its nowhere near where I wanted it to be however I thought that while finishing up the series I would add this for y'all as a sort of farewell. I still think a Halfblood Prince was probably the best in the series. Sorry if you loved this verse, but my passion for it left a bit ago...

Charlie Weasley loved his brother Bill. He was the best older brother that anyone could ask for. And mommy had a younger brother for him in her tummy. 

Babies weren’t all they were cracked up to be you know? The slept and ate and pooped and smelt generally bad unless they had a bath when they smelled like the best thing on earth. 

Percy was different from him and Bill, but they had fun. Adventures in the burrow meeting up with different kids. 

The twins were trouble. Charlie could tell even as babies they shared something that looked almost malicious. Percy, Bill and Charlie ran around like toddlers do and Charlie hoped it would never end. 

Then Ron came along. “Ickle Ronnikens” as the twins referred to him. He didn’t know why but this felt like his little brother. His to protect. He knew that he was important. Didn’t know why yet but he was, more so than Percy or Bill or Fred or George. 

Ginny was the last. While mum looked at her with love he heard her muffled sobs at the sink. Something had gone wrong, he knew that much. 

And so it came to be that he wasn’t all that special. He was just another redhead in a herd of redheads. And he didn’t mind, truly. But his one special thing, the one thing he didn’t have to share. Remus Lupin, his soul mark. Charlie had his soul mark from the time he was born, or so his mother said. REMUS LUPIN was on his left wrist in a crisp black and he couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts for surely he’d find his mate there.

Bill went to school and he felt extra pressure to be good, for Percy and Fred and George. Ron, he was good, he was well behaved and looked up to him.

oOo

But when Charlie went to Hogwarts to join his brother Bill, no one knew of one Remus Lupin. He looked and looked, even resorting to asking the Slytherins but no one knew a Remus Lupin. He refused to go to the Headmaster, though he looked nice enough Charlie was scared of the powerful Wizard.

He also made friends with a Hufflepuff. The best Hufflepuff. Tonks. She was well loved throughout the school despite her house, and she made sure the attention was always on her. 

For some reason, Charlie didn’t understand, all the girls thought he was cute. He wasn’t used to that much attention and so Tonks was a blessing. 

Charlie knew what he wanted to do with his life, when he was seven him and Bill had gone to work with his father, and someone was trying to subdue a dragon for transport. That summer they had gotten a portkey to Romania, and he knew that he wanted to work with the beautiful beasts.

oOo

So, when Charlie went into Flourish and Blotts to buy his books for second year, he was surprised to see a small boy in a chair near the potions section.

“Hello.” He said quietly. “Are you lost?”

The boy looked up from his book with startling green eyes. “No, I’m just reading.” He said and went back to the pages. Charlie looked down to see a fourth year potions book, he knew because that’s the book that Bill needed this year.

“What’s your name?”

“Harry Black” The boy said without looking up.

“I’m Charlie Weasley, and I really think we should find your parents” When he said his name the boy had looked up startled. Holding the overly large book in his small hand he grabbed Charlies left, since it was closer. Charlie didn’t try to hide his soulmark like most people, no he left it out for everyone to see, for he was proud.

The boy’s eyes went wide and then he smiled when he saw it. “I want to introduce you to someone” he said as he pulled Charlie along. The boy was deceptively strong.

“How old are you?” Charlie asked.

“I’m four, how old are you?” the boy said.

“Twelve” Charlie answered.

“Moony!” The boy called out.

“Hey Harry, who’s your friend?”

“This is Charlie Weasley. Charlie meet Remus Lupin.” Harry said.

Charlies jaw dropped. Surely the universe wouldn’t set him up with someone so much older than him? But the man looked kind. Maybe he was meant to be a mentor? Sometimes that happened with soulmarks.

oOo

Harry, it turned out, was quite persuasive. He managed to get his mom to let him stay at the Black house for two weeks in the summer.

When he got there, he got his own room on the same floor as Harry.

Charlie didn’t know whether or not he woke up early due to falling asleep earlier or if it was that he was in a strangely quiet house, but he did. He went downstairs to find Harry up.

“Morning!”

“Morning Charlie. What do you want to do today?”

“I dunno, what do you usually do?”

Harry smiled at him and led him down to the basement, it was a full on potions lab. It was better than the one at school.

“Damn.” Charlie said without thinking.

Harry giggled. “What’s your favorite subject Charlie?”

“Care of Magical creatures.”

“Oh. I only have an owl. I don’t think he counts.”

“Nah.”

“Do you have to do any homework before you leave?”

“Yeah. I’m taking divination. Do you wanna see the text?”

Charlie quickly noticed that Harry was far smarter than him. When he went home two weeks later, Harry came with and immediately bonded with Ron, and Charlie knew why Ron was so special now. He was the same age of his soul marks son.

Charlie went to find Bill while Harry was occupied. “Bill!” He greeted his older brother.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Harry’s real smart. You have to help me convince Remus and Sirius that he needs to be tested. We’ll get mom on board too.”

In the end three Weasleys against two Mauraders seemed like an even match, but Molly got her way. Harry was far past the curriculum.

oOo

When Charlie went back to school he missed the little tyke, and knew he would be studying for his OWLS.

Tonks was pretty pissed at him when she learned he hadn’t told her of his meeting with his soul mark.

“It was his son, Harry, he introduced us. Quite smart.” Charlie said.

“Idiot, you should’ve owled me. This is huge news” Tonks had said. “So, who’s his mum?”

“He doesn’t have one.” Charlie relayed.

“Well he needs a woman’s touch” she said to him. They made plans for her to come for one week over the summer.

oOo

Charlie was very used to Tonks being the center of attention. He knew she was loud, and he knew she was friendly but he never expected what he felt that summer.

Harry liked Tonks, she impressed him with her metamorphagus skills, however he still made time to spend with just him. Charlie appreciated it. For the two weeks Charlie was staying with Harry, Tonks was to be there for one week.

She took up a surprising amount of Harry’s time and when she left Charlie felt relief.

But while Harry spent time with Tonks, Charlie would spend time with Remus. Remus was surprisingly smart, quick witted, but soft spoken. He knew a lot about defense against the Dark arts, and was able to help Charlie grasp the ideas better.

Charlie realized, over the two weeks that Remus was quite attractive with his amber eyes and light brown hair. He was kind and smart, everything Charlie had wished for. He figured he’d just have to make it to a point where age didn’t matter as much.  

oOo

The pattern continued, and soon the mentorship between Charlie and Remus became more of a crush on Charlie’s side, and he was worried the man was with someone else. Harry assured him though, Remus would wait.

Harry was right too. When he graduated Hogwarts Remus asked him to move in, and they couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
